tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Adeptus
Mission lists Hey, noticed you've been doing some redirects and content moves on mission lists. The current policy is to keep the mission lists in a separate article and include that, as it makes it easy to use the mission lists in other places as well. If you have any issues with this it would be nice if you told us, instead of just changing things. We aren't mind readers. - Dashiva 19:38, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Contact Sorry for the confusion. I was doing some work on the site because I found it very hard to access the content of the site for mission after torden plains. I figured no one was working the site and I had some free time to work on it. I can rework it to the way it was before and sorry for the mix up. i just find it disappointing to walk into a site with as much potential it and find it to be very lacking in a lot of content, now thats it's almost a month into the fray. The majority of the content is fractured and very hard to access - since a lot of users go straight for the missions page. Also, are you the editor of the site? only reason I'm asking is because I had no idea that someone was editing the site or how to get ahold of anyone who is associated with this. : We are in the process of drawing up the basic wiki structure, so for the moment things are indeed a bit unstructured. However, the wiki is being edited. If you're interested in taking part in the structure discussion, it would be useful to hear how you tried (and failed) to navigate the site. Did you use categories, the atlas, links between mission articles, or some other combination? It can be hard to guess "normal" usage patterns when you're intimately familiar with the layout. Beyond that, you're always encouraged to write comments and discuss on talk pages or the community portal. The formatting guide and its subpages are also a work in progress. : I am indeed an editor, but not the editor (anyone who signs up can be one). I am also one of the sysops (admins), although the head admin is User:TonyV, who is absent at the moment. Generally, though, there shouldn't be much distinction between admins and regular editors. Admin just means you have some janitor powers and more responsibility to keep things working. - Dashiva 21:15, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I'm glad to hear people are working on the current site and I'm glad your taking part in the creation. As I mention before, the site has little or no info on missions - being a prior gamer of FFXI and WoW - we need quick and up to date info concerning areas, missions, logos locations, and all relevant information pertaining those topics. So far this site has the most information available that is concise and to the point. I do apologize if I created more work for you to clean up and I'm in the process of changing everything back. It was not my intention to set on anyone's toes. Also, being new to the scene - I'm also unfamiliar with customs and courtesies. With that said, I will not redirect anymore pages from missions. Thank you again for your time. : It's better that someone tries to help and makes a mistake than that they don't try at all. Being a wiki, it's easy to change things. It's much harder to get dedicated editors. If there's anything in particular you're wondering about just go ahead and ask me or Zarevak (he's the other active sysop), and we'll answer as best as we can. And even if you don't know the specific format, just filling in the raw information is always helpful. The formatting can be applied later. - Dashiva 00:13, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: Hi Adeptus, I always welcome new editors with open hands! I'm sorry I've reverted your edits on the Crater Lake Research Facility mission list and Crater Lake Research Facility pages. We have come to a misunderstanding here. What we were trying to tell you is that we create mission list articles just as a bulleted list and using Mediawiki features to automatically include it to other pages. The pages in our idea should look like this: :: The Crater Lake Research Facility mission list: This is a list of missions available in Concordia Crater Lake Research Facility: --\ * Captain Velns | ** The Dead Live | ** We Be Jammin' | ** Destroying the Evidence | | * Headquarters > only text between these tags gets included to other pages ** Ghost in the Machine | ** Reclaiming What's Ours | ** Return to Sender | | * Daniel Corman | ** Bending the Rules | --/ :: The mission part on Crater Lake Research Facility: s -- automatic inclusion of mission list :: This may look like hassle, but it enables us to create list of all missions available on Wilderness and its associated low-level instances: Wilderness Instances Caves of Donn Crater Lake Research Facility Pravus Research Facility :: If you have comments how to do mission lists, we are open for discussion. Feel free to tell us your idea how to create better and more accessible mission information. :: Personally I don't like your way of duplicating instance information to mission list and mission list information on instance article. This creates a problem, when some information needs to be updated and the editing editor forgets about the second page. :: → Zarevak 00:46, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: PS: I know, it's your talk page, but please sign your posts using four tildes: ~~~~ (more info: ) Thx for the heads up - I"ll correct the current format that I have done. I'm currently trying to update the quest specifics as I head through the game and fleshing out the details as I proceed through the game. Thanks again for your time. Adeptus 01:33, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : We thank you for your time! You are doing great job on updating the mission articles and I'm just a bit sad we couldn't make the mission list issue clear sooner and much of your work will be thrown out of the window :( I hope it haven't affected your spirit and you'll help us make this great source of information about Tabula Rasa : BTW: (some more nitpicking from me) I was in little disagreement with Dashiva (see here) about default armor icons when using . The problem is Armor icon needs version number for displaying the correct icon - versions can be found on the respective Armor article. eg: :* :* :* ... :* more: Reflective Armor : The version identifier was removed from the game after the beta, but there are still more versions of same armor. It would be great help if you are able to lookup the version number for mission rewards by comparing images in the game and on the wiki. : If you want to contribute to item rewards discussion see here: Talk:Item and here: Template_talk:Mission - there is an open issue about item colors and other then primary modifiers. : → Zarevak 02:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hey folks, while we're on the topic of good style - whats the general template for the main missions areas? If you compare the Wilderness mission list to the Valverde Pools mission list - the wilderness format is laid out vertically and is hard to update, whereas the Pools mission list just requires tags for the page to be listed. Which is the current format you prefer? Adeptus 15:21, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : The idea is to use both. The Pools page actually redirects to a category, which will be generated automatically by the mission template once we finish the category system. The mission list pages are intended to be a detail level between category and individual NPC/mission articles, combining missions with NPCs and their location. Hey Zav, I don't have a prob marking the version # on the items, but I don't normally see the markings anymore in the after market copies. Is there another way for one to doulbe check the model of armor with a type? aka ver 2 = Pathogen? Adeptus 18:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : From the player's point of view the armor version number changes only the icon. There could be as well with the same properties. The modifier and version number are totally independent. : I've been trying to find the mission rewards in game data, but haven't found them yet :-( Until the reward data is found the only way to find out the armor version number is by comparing icons with the icons in the game. : → Zarevak 21:45, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: This does create an issue with Graviton armor. Graviton armor is in the rather unique and unfortunate case in that only the helmets had different icons for each version. Only one version has unique icons for all armor varieties and the rest look exactly the same. Meaning, four cases out of five it's going to be almost impossible to tell which version it is. The only sure way would be to get the Grav armor as the reward, put it on, and figure out the version based on in-game appearance. :: Silarn 20:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Using Existing Pictures Hey, I'm trying to copy current map jpgs over to the missions pages for reference. You already have the photos in the upload section and I would like to pull them for the missions bios. Is there a specific way to do this or do I have to reupload each jpg for each page? : For smaller images you can use and . For larger images, something like is normal procedure. - Dashiva 02:16, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: I think Adeptus was referencing to Image:Kardash Atta Colony mission list.jpg automatically used by on mission list articles. If we have agreed to go back to old mission list style, this issue is closed. :: For Adeptus: if you want to place maps on mission list you are free to do so outside the ... tags and you can use the wiki markup Dashiva just suggested. On the other hand the mission list already references the instance article which already has map and includes the mission list as well... :: → Zarevak 02:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Also, where are you guys pulling the maps for instances and areas? Are you able to get them from the main site or do you need to take a screen shot of em in game and then post em? Adeptus 16:13, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : For overview maps, screenshots are generally the best source. It's a bit of a hassle to apply all the map markers manually. - Dashiva 17:16, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: There are manually created maps for Concordia Zones with at least one Logos shrine in them: User:Zarevak/LogosMap and Wilderness subpage: User:Zarevak/LogosMap/Wilderness. The map markers are based on 1.2.2.0 patch. The Logos shrine locations are automatically synchronized with Logos articles. :: → Zarevak 21:45, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::: But even the mighty Zarevak has yet to conquer the monster that is area markers. I doubt it's even possible to get that kind of text with plain CSS. - Dashiva 22:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Items Lost Hey, you guys notice that the armor icons for mission rewards have been turning red? Are you editing the lists or did we lose the icons? Adeptus 13:53, 13 December 2007 (UTC) : Hi Adeptus, the red icons are my doing At first (about 3 days ago) I changed the template so it supported showing icons even without version number and Dashiva objected it will be harder for the editors to spot missing information. Today I uploaded these red icons as default ones for icons without all the needed information. More info on Icon/Armor talk page and Icon/Armor page for documentation about the version parameter. :* = :* = :* = : → Zarevak 14:24, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Areas Good job on getting those area pages in place. One thing, though, you marked them all as battlefields. - Dashiva 20:45, 14 December 2007 (UTC) No worries, I'm just trying a basic structure up right now, I'll worry about the finer details later - but if you see something that needs to be changed,by all means change it. I'm not picky about my code, I just want the information up for people to input and change things around. So right now I'm not going for perfect, but at least a topic for people to fill in cause I'm in Marshes now and I got shit to play with. By the way, nice looking out on the Brann Water Refinery - my internet cut out and I wasn't able to fill out the rest of the missions for it. Adeptus 20:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ~~ Well, I tried to go back and fix the code for the Location - but no matter what I do, it's still stuck at battlefield. Any suggestions? Adeptus 21:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Armor bumps Hey, wasn't sure if you wanted to include the armor bumps also on the armor types page? I know this sounds redundant - but at least you get a look at what exactly you get for your points. Thoughts? Adeptus 15:43, 18 December 2007 (UTC) : What are the armor bumps? If you think about adding the table which piece of armor at what level gives which amount of armor points (similar to damage table on weapons pages), please go ahead. Just remember Green (Modified), Azure (Experimental) and Purple (Prototype) items have armor point bonuses. : → Zarevak 16:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC)